Otra Oportunidad
by dannyta
Summary: Harry había dudado que el hijo que esperaba era suyo, y por eso Hermione había huído de él y de su matriimonio. Pero cuando James cumplió 6 meses él volvió para reclamar los derechos sobre el bebé y darle su apellido. Y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar Hermione se dio cuenta que aún estaba enamorada de su marido, pero y ¿él? ¿ podría el destino darles otra oportunidad?


Capítulo uno: Bienvenida.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Cuando aterricemos tendrás más o menos veinte minutos antes de que él sepa que has regresado.

Hermione miró a su compañera y mejor amiga Luna Lovegood, que la miraba expectante como si en cualquier momento le fuese a gritar "corre!", pero no iba a hacerlo. Había recorrido la mitad del mundo para enfrentarse a su pasado, y no pensaba salir huyendo, no otra vez.

-No me importa, y sinceramente creo que ya lo sabe Luna…

-Eso no es muy alentador – dijo su amiga, hundiéndose en su asiento - ¿Cómo sabes que él lo sabe?

Porque tenía un presentimiento, pensó. Conocía a su marido, y también conocía lo influyente que podía ser el apellido Potter en todo el mundo. Por eso había usado su apellido de soltera para viajar a Londres, pero estaba casi segura que eso no ayudaría. Tenía la certeza de que Harry ya estaba al tanto de su llegada.

-Una corazonada – le contestó a su amiga. Luna suspiró - ¿Quieres tranquilizarle Luna? Se supone que vienes conmigo para darme ánimos, y resulta que estás más asustada que un conejo.

-Lo siento, pero te dije que estabas metiéndote en la boca del lobo, Herms.. no sé, sinceramente, porque estoy metida aquí contigo.

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga, porque amas a James tanto como yo y no quieres que se quede sin su madre aún. vienes a defenderme del lobo ¿recuerdas? – se burló. Un poco para alentar a su amiga y otro poco para darse ánimos a sí misma. la perspectiva de una pelea con su marido la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

La luz que indicaba que se abrocharan el cinturón de seguridad se activó entonces, lo que les anunciaba su pronto arribo a Londres. Hermione suspiró y miró al bebé que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Era por James por lo que volvía, porque el pequeño tenía el derecho de conocer a su padre, aunque éste lo hubiese rechazado antes. James era todo por lo que había vuelto, para que luego, en un futuro, ni el padre ni el hijo pudieran recriminarle que no tuvieran algún vínculo.

Cuando salieron por la puerta de embarque Luna se acercó a un alto hombre de pelirrojo que sostenía un letrero con el nombre de Hermione en él.

-Hola ¿eres del comité de bienvenida? – preguntó de forma alegre.

El hombre la miró un momento, pero luego su atención se posó en Hermione – Bienvenida, señora Potter – dijo en tono formal.

Hermione sonrió – Aunque no lo crear, Ron… me da gusto verte.

Luna tomó a James en sus brazos mientras Ron tomaba las maletas y las ponía sobre uno de los carritos. – Si me siguen, por favor… las llevaré a la casa.

-Lo siento Ron – dijo Hermione – Pero no iremos contigo – el hombre se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió a mirarla – Tenemos reservas en un hotel. Fue muy amable por parte de Harry pedirte que vinieras por nosotras, pero no vamos a quedarnos en su casa.

Ron carraspeó – También es su casa, señora.

-No desde el momento en que me fui – le dijo, con una sonrisa - y no soy "señora"… soy Hermione. Sabes que odio que me trates con esa formalidad inglesa.

Por primera vez el pelirrojo se permitió una sonrisa – Bien, Hermione… te llevaré al hotel, pero sabes bien que eso no le gustará al jefe.

-Me importa muy poco lo que pueda sentir Harry – James se removió incomodo en los brazos de Luna - ¿Podemos irnos? El bebé tiene hambre y quisiera cambiarlo.

Ninguno dijo nada más y se encaminaron hacia el coche. Un flamante Audi negro del año. Luna silbó, impresionada.

-¿Puedo conducir? – le preguntó a un sorprendido Ron .

-Luna…

-Vamos Herms, no todos los días ves un carro como este… si me dejas conducir te compensaré con una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

-¡Luna!

-¿Qué? – Preguntó - ¿dije algo malo?

Ron, tan rojo como su cabello, tomó las maletas y las metió en el coche. Hermione se subió con James en el asiento trasero y Luna, con una desfachatez propia de ella, se metió en el asiento del copiloto junto a Ron, que seguía rojo de vergüenza. Hermione sonrió, por primera vez ese día.

Harry estaba furioso. Iba y venía de un lugar a otro en su despacho, mientras Ron, impávido lo observaba desde la puerta.

-Demonios, Ron – dijo – te ordené que la trajeras directo a la casa.

-Tenía reservaciones en un hotel, y no iba a obligarla a venir jefe.

-Maldición.

-Tranquilízate por Dios, Harry. Su encuentro se retrasó un poco, pero no es para que te pongas así.

Harry miró a su padre, que estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás. Su madre, a su lado, asintió – Me hubiese encantado conocer al bebé ahora mismo – le dijo – pero tienes que ir con calma, hijo. Poniéndote como lo no lograrás nada en absoluto.

-Tu madre tiene razón – dijo James – Dale un respiro. Acaba de cruzar todo el océano con un bebé de seis meses, debe estar agotada y es lógico que quiera evitar un encuentro contigo en esas condiciones.

-Porque sabe que la haré pedazos – reclamó Harry – le hubiese retorcido el cuello en cuanto entrara por esa puerta.

-¿Y aún reclamas que no quiera verte? – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Yo no quiero verla a ella más de lo que ella quiere verme a mí. Al que deseo conocer es a mi hijo – gruñó – al que ella se encargó de alejar de mi por seis meses.

James se puso de pie – Porque no tuvo alternativa – comentó con la voz dura – Le gritaste que era una cualquiera, el día de su cumpleaños… y le dijiste que dudabas de que el bebé fuera tuyo. Si no fuera porque Draco y Ginny la vieron en Vancouver junto con el bebé, de pura casualidad, debo añadir.. jamás hubieses hecho nada por verla de nuevo.

-El bebé es tuyo, y no tuviste ninguna duda cuando viste su fotografía – añadió Lily – es idéntico a ti. Gracias a dios Ginny tuvo la astucia de tomar la foto en un descuido de Hermione. Jamás hubiese conocido a mi nieto si no fuera por eso… y tu estúpido orgullo, por supuesto.

-Mamá…

-Así que deja a la pobre muchacha tranquila por un rato Harry – siguió Lily – si no quiere verte aún pues que así sea. Porque si insistes, en tus términos, lo único que lograrás es que se vaya de nuevo. Y si no puedo tener a mi nieto en brazos por tu tozudez jamás te lo perdonaré.

Luego salió del despacho, pasando por el lado de un impávido Ron. James palmeó a su hijo y con una última mirada de advertencia salió detrás de su esposa.

-En todo lo que se refiere a Hermione los dos están completamente ciegos y sordos…- se lamentó Harry. - ¿Cómo es el bebé, Ron? – preguntó.

Ron sonrió – Es tu viva imagen, Harry... cuando lo veas no quedará ninguna duda de que es tuyo…claro, si es que aún tienes alguna. - Como respuesta Harry envío una mirada furiosa a su amigo – bien, me callaré, y si no me necesitas más, me voy. Mamá ha organizado una de sus cenas familiares, para darles la bienvenida a los tortolitos.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo, Ron? – preguntó con burla – Ginny se casó con Draco… ahora tu peor enemigo es tu cuñado… y pronto te dará unos preciosos sobrinos rubios…

-Cierra la boca Potter – gruño Ron – me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando se quedó solo Harry fue a su ordenador y miró de nuevo al fotografía del bebé que le devolvía la mirada desde la pantalla. Claro que no tenía dudas, pensó, el pequeño era igual a él, y una vez más se recriminó por el tiempo que había perdido. Si tan solo las cosas se hubiesen dado de forma diferente, ahora el pequeño estaría allí, en su casa, junto a unos padres que lo amaban… y que se amaban. No, se dijo, no era bueno seguir esos pensamientos. Hermione se había encargado de destruir todas esas fantasías, y estaba muy equivocada si creía que él iba a quedarse tan tranquilo esperando a que se decidiera a verla.

Con determinación tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa como un torbellino. Si en el tiempo que estuvieron casados no había aprendido que con él no se jugaba, pues bien, estaba a punto de darle otra lección.

James miró a su hijo salir en su coche y suspiró. – ¿Cuándo dejará de ser tan imprudente? – se dijo.

-Es digno hijo de su padre – comentó Lily, parada junto a él – Pero hablaba en serio, James. No lo perdonaré si Hermione se marcha nuevamente con mi nieto.

-No pasará, cariño – la tranquilizó – Harry no es idiota, además, tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas pueden ser muy diferentes esta vez.

-Eso espero.

Hermione salió al lobby del hotel para buscar algunas cosas para James, pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera del ascensor chocó con un poderoso pecho. El impacto del aroma de Harry le llegó a todos los sentidos, inundándola por completo.

-Hola Herms… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Levantó la vista con cuidado, y cuando su mirada de encontró con esos profundos ojos verdes fue como retroceder en el tiempo al momento exacto en que se encontró con él dos años atrás.

Había sido un día duro, y ella toda mojada por la torrencial lluvia, se había refugiado en la entrada de un imponente edificio de oficinas, pero al instante un guardia de seguridad le había pedido que se marchara porque no era una parada de autobús. Ella había apelado a la buena voluntad del hombre, pero éste, impávido le tomó el brazo y la empujó de nuevo a la lluvia, no había contado conque chocaría con un poderoso cuerpo masculino que la sujetó para que no cayera al piso. Luego dijo algo al guardia, quien rojo de vergüenza se había disculpado con ella. Al volverse para agradecerle se encontró con esos mismos ojos verdes que ahora la miraban de manera fría. Pero la sensación había sido la misma que ahora.

-Hola Harry.- lo saludó con el tono más normal que pudo.

-Quiero ver a mi hijo... ahora.

Directo. Pensó ella con amargura. Harry siempre había sido así, directo e impaciente. –Vaya, ahora si es tuyo… no fue lo mismo que me gritaste hace un año.

-No vine para eso, Hermione. Quiero verlo, ahora.

-Pues lo siento, pero tendrás que aguantarte hasta mañana. ahora está dormido y no pienso interrumpir su sueño porque a ti de pronto te atacó el sentimiento paternalista.

Harry la tomó del brazo – No estoy para tus juegos. Me hiciste quedar como un idiota enfrente de mis padres. Esperaban ver a su nieto hoy, pero tu les has negado el derecho de conocer a su nieto..

Ella se soltó de manera brusca – El que les negó ese derecho fuiste tú cuando negaste ser el padre. Y ahora vienes aquí a exigir que se haga tu voluntad… eres realmente increíble, Harry.

-Lo único que estoy pidiendo es ver a mi hijo – dijo, la furia bailando en sus ojos – Te conviene cooperar conmigo, Hermione.

-Sé muy bien lo que me conviene, y también lo que es mejor para mi hijo. Y sinceramente no estaría aquí si no fuera porque nos encontraste. James y yo estamos mucho mejor contigo fuera de nuestras vidas.

-¿James? ¿lo nombraste como mi padre? - preguntó, extrañado, y olvidando de momento su furia. - ¿por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros – Tu padre siempre me trató bien, además es un bello nombre y quería que James tuviera algo de su familia paterna… aunque el padre no quisiera tener nada que ver con él.

-James Potter… mi padre se pondrá muy contento.

-Es James Granger – le dijo ella – jamás le inscribiría con el apellido de un padre que no lo quería.

-Lo quiero, y me aseguraré de que sea un Potter ante la ley – le dijo – Entiendo que estas cansada por el viaje, y también lo debe estar el bebé. Pero no cantes victoria tan pronto, cariño.. volveré mañana y te llevaré a ti a mi hijo para que mis padres lo conozcan, luego tu y yo vamos a charlar sobre el futuro de nuestro hijo.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a Hermione hecha un mar de nervios.


End file.
